


Duties of the Sober

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marriage Contracts, Metamorphmagus Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Eighteen years later, something James and Sirius signed while drunk has life-altering consequences for Harry and Tonks. But maybe that’s not such a bad thing.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 326





	Duties of the Sober

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Nymphadora Tonks wasn’t one of those girls who had dreamed and fantasized about her wedding day for years, but even she would have expected something other than, well, this. She would have thought she would at least be marrying a man of her choosing, rather than suddenly getting an owl one day informing her that the Head of the Black Family had entered her into a betrothal contract when she was only seven years old and she must either get married and fulfill the contract within one month or lose her magic.

Harry Potter looked nervous as hell as he slowly, tentatively leaned in towards her. It would almost be amusing to see the young man who killed Voldemort and won a war looking so anxious, but Tonks wasn’t doing much better. She might be the older of the two of them, but she still in no way felt she was ready for marriage. Fuck, they barely knew each other!

He was handsome though, she wouldn’t deny that. She’d once heard Ginny giggling to Hermione while she described getting lost in his green eyes every time he kissed her, and from this close Tonks could understand what she was talking about. She closed her eyes and did her best not to let her uncertainty show as her husband (God, it still felt so weird to even think the word in her head!) kissed her on the lips for the first time. The small group of close friends and family they’d invited gave applause that was polite but not exactly as enthusiastic as you’d expect at a wedding. None of their guests really knew how to react or what to think, which was fitting since Tonks felt the same way. Her life had been turned on its ear over the last several weeks, and her future had been irrevocably changed.

There was nothing to be done for it though. For better or worse, she and Harry were attached now. They’d married and joined the houses of Potter and Black, just as Harry’s father and her drunken cousin had wanted when they signed the marriage contract and had it sealed away in Gringotts at the end of a drunken night.

\--

“So Ginny seemed to be taking it pretty well.”

“Yeah,” Harry said. He was sitting down on the bed, and had already removed his shoes and socks. “Honestly, I think we both knew it wasn’t working out between us even before I got the letter from Gringotts. In a way it was kind of a relief to have the choice made for us, just so we didn’t have to disappoint Mrs. Weasley.” He worked on his dress robes next.

“Yeah, Molly always did have a soft spot for you,” she said. “I hope she doesn’t try to tear my head off because I stopped you from becoming a Weasley officially.”

“She knows it wasn’t your fault. She had plenty to say about Sirius and my dad though.”

“My mum too!” Tonks said. “She spent a good thirty minutes ranting about all the things she was going to do to Sirius when she finally sees him again in the afterlife.” She chuckled at the memory. Seeing her mother so enraged on her behalf had helped take the sting out of the rest of the situation.

“I still can’t believe they did that,” Harry said. He shook his head, and then Tonks averted her eyes as he pulled his undershirt off. Wait, why was she looking away? He was her husband now, and in order for the marriage to become binding in the eyes of magic, she was about to do a lot more than look at him without a shirt on. She allowed herself to look back at him, and raised her eyebrows at what she saw. _Not bad at all._ She’d been expecting him to be pretty scrawny, but he was in deceptively good shape. He wasn’t a muscle man or anything, but there was enough definition there to please the eye.

“Me neither,” she agreed. “Well, I can totally believe it from Sirius, but based on what I know of your dad it sounds pretty out of character for him.”

“They must’ve been really, really drunk,” Harry said. She noticed a slight hesitation and a shaking of his hands when he began to undo his trousers, and she really hoped it was simply due to the situation and not because this would be his first time. This was going to be awkward enough without her having to take his virginity too.

“I think the letter made that clear enough,” she said. The men had gone out and gotten extremely drunk a few months after Harry was born, and in their drunken state had decided to make sure that their families would be joined together by entering Harry into a marriage pact with Sirius’ future daughter. Or if he never had a daughter, it would fall to whichever female of the Black family was best suited. Sirius had wound up bringing her mum back into the family while disinheriting pretty much everyone else with ties to the Blacks, so she was the _only_ eligible option. It could have been called off at any time before Harry’s 18th birthday, and she was sure James and Sirius would have done so immediately if only they’d remembered it. Unfortunately they’d been too drunk to remember anything they’d done that night, and so the Gringotts goblins stored the contract in their vaults until it was activated one month ago.

“I’m sorry about this,” he said once he was down to his boxers. “I know I’m not exactly who you would have chosen.”

“ _You’re_ sorry?” She laughed and shrugged her shoulders while beginning to remove her own clothes. “I’m a screw-up who couldn’t even attract a man almost twice my age.” Remembering her crazy pursuit of Remus Lupin, as well as his rejection of her, still made her feel foolish. He’d probably done them both a favor, because there was no way that relationship would have ever worked. That didn’t mean it didn’t still wound her pride even now.

“Well, I love Remus and all, but he’s an idiot for turning you down,” he said. Tonks chuckled as she shimmied out of her bridal robes.

“I appreciate the thought, Harry, but you’re clearly the loser in this deal. You could have your pick of any unmarried witch in the country. Hell, half of the _married_ ones would probably jump into bed with you in a heartbeat. Now you’re stuck with me.”

Harry said nothing, but she didn’t miss the way his eyes lingered on her tits once she got the robes and undershirt off. Though she hadn’t been a virgin for years, her mother had still insisted she wear white underwear, and had even gone with her to pick a special set out. Amused by Harry’s reaction, she used her powers to make her boobs grow a couple of bra sizes, to the point that they were now threatening to burst through the white lace. He blushed, but she was interested to note that he didn’t look away. That was good. Hopefully he wouldn’t be _too_ shy then.

“For the record, I don’t think I’m ‘stuck’ with you at all,” he said, still staring at her tits. “I think I’m the lucky one here.” Ah. So he was one of _those_ then. She should have suspected as much, especially at his age. Not like she could blame him anyway. Her skills were pretty damn useful, and not just to do undercover auror work or play silly pranks. She’d definitely used them in all sorts of creative ways when she was his age.

“So what’ll it be then, Harry?” she asked. “Who’d you like to fuck on your wedding night?”

“Uh…what?”

“Don’t be shy,” she said. “I don’t mind; not like I haven’t played this game before. How about this?” She morphed her body into the tall, blonde and breathtaking form of Fleur Delacour.

“No,” he said flatly. To her amazement, he actually looked away from her bare chest, which was just as perfect as the rest of Fleur’s body.

“Wow. Didn’t think it was possible for Fleur to not be someone’s type. She’s _my_ type, and I’m heterosexual! Okay then, let’s try this.” She turned from Fleur into Cho Chang, who she knew Harry had crushed on and briefly dated back at Hogwarts. “Feel like finally hooking up with your teenage crush?”

“Definitely not.” He shook his head, and to her surprise seemed to be getting kind of annoyed. Hmm, he was proving tougher to figure out than any red-blooded heterosexual 18 year old should ever be. Maybe his tastes ran on the darker, masochistic side?

“Would you rather I call you names while we do it, then?” she asked in the snooty tone of Pansy Parkinson.

“If you make me look at Parkinson topless for much longer, I won’t be capable of doing anything at all,” he said. No doubt about it; he was actually angry.

“Who, then? I give up; I can’t figure out your tastes at all. Who do you want me to look like?”

“I want you to look like _Tonks_ ,” he said. “Fleur’s bloody gorgeous of course, and I definitely think Cho’s cute. Even Parkinson’s not ugly, I guess, though her bitchiness makes it hard to see that. But I didn’t marry any of them. I married you, and I’m gonna feel weird if we do this with you looking like anyone else.”

“ _Oh._ ” She frowned, now actually feeling disappointed. She didn’t mind when guys asked her to look like someone else in bed. Well, she didn’t mind _too much_ anyway. It was certainly better than the _other_ type. “So you’re one of those blokes who’s gonna demand to see me in my ‘real’ form then? Like I’m just a fake the rest of the time?”

“What? No.” He shook his head earnestly. “Sorry, I don’t even know if there is such a thing as a ‘true form’ for a metamorphmagus, but that’s not what I meant anyway. Pink hair, purple hair, big boobs, small boobs, flat arse, small arse; whatever, it’s all _you_. Morph your body however you want. I just don’t want you pretending to be someone else. I’m married to you, Tonks, and I don’t want to spend my wedding night pretending I’m in bed with anyone other than you.”

Rarely in her life had Tonks been struck speechless, but this was one of those times. She could feel Harry’s sincerity; he really meant every word he was saying. All her life she’d only been with men who had either been enamored of her ability to look like some model they’d seen or some unrequited crush, or the second type, the type who echoed the words of so many girls she knew, that she was ‘cheating’ and making her body look good, and she should show everybody her _real_ form and stop pretending to look like something else. She had learned to tolerate the first type and had always detested the second type, but Harry was presenting a new possibility. Had Sirius, her drunken idiot cousin, actually managed to pair her with a wizard who accepted her unique talents but wouldn’t constantly be asking her to take someone else’s form so they could use her to fulfill their fantasies?

She couldn’t think of any way to articulate everything she was feeling, and didn’t particularly want to. This was no time to get mushy and emotional. It was time for them to consummate their marriage, and she was feeling considerably more excited about that prospect all of a sudden. Rather than trying to put anything into words, she took off the rest of her clothing, but not before morphing her body again. It wasn’t her ‘natural’ form (there wasn’t such a thing), but it wasn’t anyone else’s either. It was uniquely hers.

She went with spiky pink hair, and decided to make her breasts perky and relatively small (guys loved it when she made her boobs comically massive, but she found that big boobs often got in the way when she was having sex, especially energetic sex.) Her arse she made nice and round though, thicker than it would probably be on most girls this thin. She made sure to turn around and give her hips a little shake to show that arse off as she slipped out of her panties, the only clothing she had left aside from her white stockings. The stockings she left on. Normally she didn’t go for stockings, but for her wedding night they felt fitting.

“Is that a lightning bolt?” Harry asked once she finally spun around and let him see her from the front.

“Do you like it?” She cocked her hip, grinning at him. She had indeed gone with a small pink thatch of pubic hair in the shape of a lightning bolt. “A tribute to my new husband.”

“Come over here,” he said, patting the bed. Tonks tried to do a seductive strut over to the bed, but her damn clumsiness chose that exact moment to kick in. She tripped over her own feet and hit the mattress face-first.

“Ow.” He tried valiantly not to laugh at her pratfall, but it was a losing battle. “It’s not funny,” she mumbled as he guffawed. “And here I was trying to be all sexy. God, what a mess I am.”

“You’re my mess now,” Harry said. He scooted over on the bed and patted her spiky pink hair. “And fair warning, I’m a bloody mess too these days. Voldemort saw to that.”

She picked her head up and looked at him seriously, the humor of the moment overridden by his honest statement. “I guess it’s up to us to help each other through our messes then, _husband_.”

“I’d be happy to, _wife._ ” She grinned and pushed up onto her knees. It was strange. They had barely been more than friendly acquaintances until a month ago, but somehow the thought of being married to Harry Potter didn’t seem too bad right now. She could’ve done far, far worse.

“I see a problem, Harry,” she said.

“Oh? What’s wrong?” He looked worried, like he’d said or done something to upset her. That wasn’t the case at all, but it was no less serious in her opinion.

“I’m naked,” she said simply

“That’s definitely not a problem from where I’m sitting.”

“It is when you’ve still got your boxers on.” His hands quickly reached down to his waist, but she crawled forward and put her hand on his arm to stop him. “No, wait. I’ll do it.”

She hooked her thumbs in his boxers and tugged them down his legs. She could not say she was displeased by what she found waiting for her. Quite the opposite in fact.

“Anybody ever tell you you’ve got a nice cock, Harry?” She wasn’t kidding. He wasn’t even fully hard yet, but she was already liking what she was seeing here.

“No, I can’t say I’ve ever heard that before. But only one other person has ever seen it until now, and she didn’t really have anything else to compare it to.” So he _had_ progressed beyond snogging with Ginny.

“I won’t be robbing the Boy-Who-Lived of his innocence, then?” she asked with a mock-pout. She even enlarged her lower lip for a second just to heighten the effect.

“Sorry, no. Ginny took care of that.” That’s what she wanted to hear. It was good that he wasn’t a virgin. Even if Ginny had been no more experienced than him, at least he’d had a chance to figure out the basics and get over the first time jitters.

“And did Ginny ever suck this big beautiful cock?” She wrapped her hand around his shaft and gave it a slow, teasing stroke.

“No.” He shook his head, and his eyes closed for just a second when she leaned her head in and took one long lick from the base of his cock up to the tip.

“Then you’re in for a treat. And so am I, actually.” She lapped at his shaft with her tongue and planted some kisses on his cockhead, and then suckled it between her lips.

“Oh, God,” Harry groaned.

_I haven’t even gotten started yet, Harry,_ she thought to herself. _Wait until you see what I can really do!_

She paid plenty of attention to his cockhead before gradually moving her mouth further down. Tonks was quite proud of her oral skills, and not just because she’d gotten quite good at the actual technique behind it. She was also able to morph the parts of her body to optimize the pleasure her partner would feel. Her lips she made nice and full, a perfect representation of ‘dick sucking lips.’ Her tongue was modified for the occasion too, nice and long and able to slither around his cock while she sucked on him.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Harry shouted, his hands grabbing the bed sheets tightly as she pushed her head further down and took his cock all the way down her throat. Oh yeah, she could also use her morphing skills to ensure she had no gag reflex whatsoever. She could modify the size and shape of her mouth however she wanted. As if to prove that, she went even further down and got his balls inside of her mouth too. That shouldn’t have been possible with a cock as long as Harry’s, but Tonks didn’t have to adhere to the normal rules of human biology.

“Holy fuck,” Harry said, his voice somewhere between a whisper and a groan. Tonks looked up at him, and the awed expression on his face and his bright, beautiful green eyes made her want to sing. She suddenly felt stupid for ever doubting herself. She was making the Boy-Who-Lived, the young man who had lived a life that most people four times his age couldn’t even imagine and seen and done things that were impossible to believe, come apart right before her eyes. He’d finally come across something he hadn’t been prepared for. She was Nymphadora Fucking Tonks, make that Nymphadora Fucking Potter now, and any wizard would be lucky to have her! But none of them would have a chance any more. She was Harry’s now, just as he was hers. 

Tonks loved how powerful she felt, taking the entirety of his cock and his balls into her mouth and ruining him for regular blowjobs, but she knew she shouldn’t keep doing this for long. No man had ever been able to take this for long without losing control and cumming down her throat, and this was also Harry’s first blowjob of any kind. It was somewhat surprising that he hadn’t cum already, to be honest. She allowed her mouth and throat return to more standard proportions as she pulled her head off of his dick, though she kept the full, pump lips. She looked up at Harry’s dazed face, and those full lips stretched into a smile.

“Did you like it?” she asked, knowing the answer full well.

“Fucking… _hell_ ,” he whispered, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe what he’d just felt.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Next time I’ll make it feel even better.” He snorted and shook his head, but then he noticed she was looking up at him with total sincerity.

“You’re serious?” he asked. “It gets better than that?”

“Not with most girls, I’m afraid. But I’m not most girls.”

“No, you aren’t,” he agreed. It could’ve been taken as a slight, but the smile on his face reassured her that he meant it in an entirely different way.

“I had to stop because too much more of that would have made even a strong-willed young man like you cum, and cum hard,” she explained. “And while I’ve got no problem with the idea of swallowing your cum, that’s not what we’re here for. We’ve got a job to do, husband.”

“Right. Gotta make it official.” He sounded excited by the prospect, and she was pretty sure she saw his dick give a little twitch. As for herself, she was looking forward to it far more than she had been a few hours earlier. He’d surpassed her expectations in more ways than one, and while she wouldn’t say she was in love with him yet or anything, she had a feeling she would very much love what she was about to do.

She straddled his hips and held his cock steady with her hand while she slowly sank down onto it. He groaned the moment he was inside of her, and why shouldn’t he? She had the ability to stretch or tighten her pussy however she wanted, and naturally she morphed it to be a perfect fit for his cock. She found the perfect balance; tight enough to give him the maximum amount of pleasure possible without becoming so tight that it was too difficult for her to move comfortably.

“Fuck! So tight!” His hands fell to her plump round arse, but he did nothing more than grab and squeeze it. He didn’t try and direct her movements, or thrust his hips up into her. This was her show, at least for right now. She was free to ride him however she wanted.

“Feels pretty damn good for me too.” She put her hands on his surprisingly fit chest and bounced away, launching herself in his lap aggressively and making her perky little boobs shake. Tonks loved sex, and it been a long time for her. It had been even longer since she’d had a man with a cock as big as this. While she could adjust her body accordingly and make even a small dick fit her just right, there was still something to be said for having this much cock to bounce on.

It was easy to forget the crazy circumstances that had led them to this point, that she was shagging a barely legal wizard seven years her junior because her cousin and his father had gotten drunk one night and signed a contract. Here, right now, sliding her snug pussy up and down on his thick cock, this felt right. Maybe it was just her hormones talking, but she couldn’t bring herself to be upset with Sirius right now, not if his drunken stupidity had landed her such a choice cock to ride whenever she felt like it.

Tonks couldn’t get enough of it, any of it. She bounced harder and harder the longer she went, her hips smacking down onto his and echoing throughout the honeymoon suite every time she sheathed him inside of her cunny. Flesh hitting flesh was loud, but his grunts were louder, and her ecstatic moans were louder still. Tonks had always been a vocal lover, and feeling Harry’s big cock hitting her deep every time she dropped down onto him was bringing out the best in her. It certainly didn’t hurt that Harry had the good sense to pull one of his hands off of her arse and reach between her legs to rub at her clit, giving her even more pleasure. He’d taken the initiative on his own without her even needing to ask, and he’d done so despite not having all that much experience. This boy was a rare find indeed!

“Fuck, ah, _Fuck_!” She felt her orgasm approaching, and she bounced her hips even harder in response. There would be no backing off here; she wanted to cum!

As Harry was about to discover, her control over her powers slipped when she had an intense reaction to something. It didn’t happen every single time she orgasmed, but with one this powerful it was basically a guarantee. Her breasts grew so large that she could barely even see past them, her hair shifted through most of the colors on the rainbow before settling on a dark orange hue, her hips and arse grew thicker and fuller, and most importantly for her at the moment, her pussy shrank and got tighter around his cock. It was almost an uncomfortable tightness, but thankfully she didn’t need to try and move at the moment.

She knew she must look quite the sight, her body rapidly changing and shifting through phases and shapes without her control. In the past she’d been told it was a turn-off, and she’d started to consciously hold back during her orgasms so she could retain control over her abilities, but she’d gotten too absorbed in how good it felt to ride her new husband’s cock. Now he was looking up at her, seeing her metamorph traits spiral out of control while she hit the hardest orgasm she’d had in years. But he didn’t recoil, he didn’t look at her with disgust or demand that she stop shifting. Instead he moaned, grabbed her now enormous breasts with both hands and thrust his hips up off of the bed.

“Holy shit!” It was an understandable reaction given how impossibly tight she was now. He only managed three upward thrusts into her vice grip of a pussy before he was following her across the finish line and shooting his semen into her. Tonks shivered and moaned, and not just due to the sudden tingling in her body as magic officially recognized their marriage as consummated. No one had ever reacted that way when she lost her hold over her morphing during an orgasm. As her pleasure slowly faded and she was able to morph her features back the way she wanted them, she leaned over Harry’s body and gave him a long, slow, soft kiss.

“That was, I mean, _wow_ ,” Harry said moments later, struggling to put his feelings into words.

“Wow about sums it up, yeah,” Tonks agreed. She was lying on top of him, having shifted her features and shrunk her body mass down considerably so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable. She was holding his hand and tracing his scar with her fingertips, though not the famous lightning bolt one. She knew all about the origins of that scar, as did everyone else in their world. The faint scar tissue that spelled out ‘ _I must not tell lies_ ’ wasn’t one she knew the story behind though. That, like so many other parts of Harry Potter’s life, was still a mystery to her. But she would have plenty of time to learn all about it now, just as he would be learning all about her. Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad. She still wasn’t ready to forgive Sirius just yet, but she was willing to admit that the mutt just might have changed her life for the better, even if it had been an alcohol-fuelled accident.

“Sleep well, husband.” She gave him another kiss. “We’ve got a lot ahead of us.”

She wasn’t _just_ talking about their honeymoon, but yes, she was absolutely going to show him more of the wonderful ways she could morph her body for their mutual pleasure as soon as they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
